Noville/Transcript
Preloader A document given to Scott Riley. CLASSIFIED OPORDER 101-CCB 506 PARACHUTE REGIMENT, COMPANY HQ Noville, Belgium 15 January 1945 1) MISSION a. Secure the town of Noville 2) EXECUTION a. Intent: On January 15 1945 at 1130 hours 1st, 2nd, and 3rd squads will advance into Noville with support from 11th armored division. The assault will proceed as follows: a) First squad: Secure main road up to the Chateau b) Second squad: Secure west side of town c) Third squad: Secure East side of town d) All squads rendezvous at chateau and establish a defensive perimeter. 3) SITUATION a. Noville is the last hurdle in securing the Bastogne-Houffalize highway. Once it is secured 2 battalion can continue to consolidate their positions and gear up for the push into Germany. Bad weather has made it difficult to discern what is happening on the ground, but forward recon reports very little enemy activity in the town itself. We can assume that we will encounter remaining forces that retreated from Foy. b. Enemy forces (expected) a) 76th Volksgrenadier Divison (Remainder under strength) b) Elements of 2nd SS Panzer Division (Panzer IV's, halftracks, and possibly Tigers) c. Friendly Forces a) M4 Shermans for 11th armored b) 1st, 2nd, and 3rd squads, 2 platoon 506 PIR 4) WEATHER a. Clear, cold, blowing snow. Limited Visibility 800-1000m. 5) TERRAIN a. Light Urban, heavy battle damaged structures b. Town surrounded by forested rolling hills of the Bulge - Noville - Belgium 15, 1945 hrs Scott Riley is riding on a tank with his squad. Foley begins talking. 'Foley: '''Listen up, guys - listen up! Noville's had bad weather for the past two weeks, so we have no aerial recon. That means we don't have a damn clue what the German's have got up there - so we gotta watch each other's backs. Once we've got boots on the ground, we split up and go house to house. I'll be with First Squad -- going straight up the middle of the road. Second Squad will come in from the left, and Sergeant Moody will take third squad -- flanking right. There's a Chateau just west of town. Rendezvous there. Any questions? 'Anderson: 'Sir, do we get our dinner there? '''Foley: '(chuckles) If you're cookin', Anderson. (laughs) Alright, first squad - follow me! The Sherman tanks stop, allowing the soldiers to get off. First squad enters a house on the right and clears it out. They leave through the back of that building when artillery begins falling. 'Foley: '''Artillery! Take cover! Take the next building! Move! ''They storm the next house and clear it. The nex house has no Germans in it, but artillery begins falling on the roof. 'Foley: '''Fall back! Get down those stairs! ''They go down the stairs into the basement. Artillery keeps hammering the building, and the basement shakes violently. 'Anderson: '''We're blocked in, sir! What the hell do we do now?! '''Foley: '''Get a satchel charge and blow that wall! '''Anderson: '''Consider it blown, sir. ''Anderson sets explosives on a wall, which detonate and create a hole in the wall allowing passage. Germans begin running down, but the squad fights them back and they exit the house. 'Foley: '''Move up the street! Don't stop now! ''The squad begins moving up the street. 'Foley: '''Keep advancing! Go! ''They advance up. A German in a building fires a Panzerschreck at a Sherman tank, causing it to flame. 'Foley: '''Panzerschreck! ''The squad approaches the building. 'Foley: '''Drive 'em back! ''They fight through and enter the building. 'Anderson: '''Damn... Champagne, Cap! '''Foley: '''We'll celebrate later. Leave it! ''They clear the room of German soldiers and regroup to the southern part of the building. 'Whitney: '''Son of a gun! Captain! You might wanna take a look - they got a whole division movin' in! '''Foley: '''Cover the windows and doors. Hold your fire until they're in range. ''There is a firefight between both sides. Germans enter the house. 'Anderson / Foley / Whitney: '''We got German troops in the house! ''They fight off the infantry and eventually clear them off. 'Anderson: '''German tank coming in from the north! ''Riley grabs a Panzerschreck and hits it 2 times, destroying it. 'Foley: '''Dang! Ya nailed 'em! ''The squad continues defending the building. A soldier rushes in. 'American Soldier: '''Sir... A Kraut tank just took out half of third squad! Sergeant Moody's rounded up the rest and they're trying to get up here! '''Foley: '''Riley- Anderson, get up to the front and see if you can cover Third Squad's approach. ''Riley and Anderson exit the house to the road out front and fight off German soldiers until Moody's squad arrives. 'Foley: '''Riley - Anderson! Get yer asses back in here! ''Riley and Anderson retreat back into the house. Some time passes defending the house. 'Foley: '''You're doin' great, guys - hang in there! ''They conitinue defending the house, and eventually airplanes fly over the battlefield. 'Whitney: '''Incoming aircraft! '''Anderson: '''Theirs or ours? ''They drop bombs on the advancing Germans. 'Whitney: '''P-47s! '''Anderson: '''Alright! ''They continue dropping bombs, annihilating the tanks. 'Foley: '''Fly boys... they love to make a dramatic entrance. '''Whitney: '''Any way they want, Sir... any way they want. '''Foley: '''Guys, this may be the hardest day I've been through... and the proudest I've ever been of the men in my command. Anderson - go get that champagne we found. Dinner's on the way - the drinks are on me. ''The level ends.